The present invention relates to a solution for opening dentinal tubules and conditioning exposed roots, more particularly, to a solution containing a chelating agent and an acid such that the acid enhances the activity of the chelating agent without inducing etching.
Sensitivity and structural failure are often complications of dental restoration. Such complications are often associated with the failure to remove cellular debris prior to adhering a dental restoration. Traditionally, chemo-mechanical procedures have been used to remove cellular debris. Unfortunately, the use of an abrasive grit with irrigation affords little penetration within dentinal tubules and further causes considerable discomfort to tooth root or exposed tooth pulp. The cellular debris adhering to exposed dentinal tubules and root surfaces represents dentin fragments associated with mechanical removal, necrotized and bacterial debris as well as calcified deposits. The calcified deposits tend to block dentinal tubules thereby creating a recess for bacterial infection, as well as an unstable anchorage for the bonding of a dental restorative. Since chemo-mechanical removal of calcified deposits is largely ineffective and acid etching dissolves dentin and tooth pulp unnecessarily, there exists a need for a solution used in conjunction with dental restoration which is capable of removing tooth fragments, necrotized and bacterial debris as well as calcific deposits without inducing etching of the tooth structure.
A dental restoration solution for root or dentinal tubule treatment includes an orally compatible solvent containing a chelating agent present from one weight percent to saturation in the solvent, the solvent at a pH of between 1.2 and 4. The restoration solution optionally contains additives such as an antimicrobial, a thickener, a fluoride salt, a dye and/or a flavorant. A process for conditioning a dental root or opening a dentinal tubule includes the step of exposing a dental surface for from 10 to 120 seconds to such a dental restoration solution in order to condition a dental root or open a dentinal tubule absent etching of dentin. An inventive chelating agent is also operative in a dental bonding formulation also including a curable resin, the formulation having a pH of between 1.2 and 4. A commercial kit is detailed including a dental restoration solution including an orally compatible solvent, and a chelating agent present from 1 weight percent to saturation in the solvent where the solvent is at a pH of between 1.2 and 4. The kit also includes instructions for the use of the solution as a pretreatment for a curable resin dental bond.